


DEAREST

by xivz



Series: l'amour vrai [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Simon, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, PWP, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Baz, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivz/pseuds/xivz
Summary: The telly is still playing the film we abandoned, and the curtains on our living room windows are wide open - allowing the afternoon sunlight to shine down on us. It bathes Simon in gold, and only causes him to be more enchanting to me. He's gorgeous. Lush and ripe and mine for the taking.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: l'amour vrai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920511
Comments: 22
Kudos: 266





	DEAREST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giishu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giishu/gifts).



> There's no plot. It's just sex. 
> 
> No beta!

Simon Snow is lying underneath me on the sofa. He's naked and panting and all mine. His body is a work of art. Lush and ripe for my taking.

His knees are over my shoulders as I practically fold him in half over the arm of our sofa. I'm slotted comfortably between his thighs. My hips shifting, pressing in deeply as he arches his back in time with my languid thrusts.

" _Fuck_ ," Simon gasps. His hands are tied behind his back with his shirt. And he's flushed down to his lovely cock. 

I kiss the inside of his ankle. My hands roaming up and down his legs as he writhes, making sure to hold his thighs close to my chest.

I press in and watch precum smear across his lower belly, leaving a glistening trail on his skin. The smell of it is bitter and I can practically taste it on the back of my tongue. I want it on my tongue. On my body. There will be time for that later.

He's hot around me. Encasing me in a velvet ecstasy. But I don't want for this to be over yet, so I'm dragging it out. I'm trying to drag it out as long as I can.

The telly is still playing the film we abandoned, and the curtains on our living room windows are wide open - allowing the afternoon sunlight to shine down on us. It bathes Simon in gold, and only causes him to be more enchanting to me. He's gorgeous. I love him so much.

I nip at his ankle bone and he let's out a strangled cry as I begin to go harder. It's not what he's been babbling and begging for, but it's close.

"Oh my God," he's peering up at me though heavily lidded dark eyes. Wet mouth open. His heart is pounding hard enough for the skin on his throat to flutter. "Baz, _please_."

"Not yet, love." I say to him while gasping.

"Nngh!"

I throw my head back and close my eyes while just allowing myself to experience how overwhelming our bodies uniting is to my senses. 

I can feel my fingers on his thighs, the blazing heat of his body around my cock, the sofa's fabric against my knees. 

I let myself hear the wet slaps of our skin, Simon's sounds of pleasure, my harsh breathing, his thundering heart. 

I can almost taste his blood, his cum, the sweat on his skin.

I smell our sex lingering in the air around us. The popurri on the coffee table. The cherry lube Simon insists we buy. Simon's sweat intermingling with mine. The scent of his drool as he leaves his mouth open and steadily becomes louder.

When I open my eyes to look down at him it's almost too much. His face is twisted into a pleasurable grimace and his teeth are bared. 

The objective was to get him to orgasm without touching his cock. He's done it before. He's capable of doing it again, and I want to give it to him. 

"Baz, Baz, please. Fuck. Baby. Please." Simon's words are slurred together as his head tips back and his neck is exposed to me. 

" _Fuck_ ," I growl as I feel my gums tingle. This will be my undoing. Simon Snow's purpose in life is to kill me. He'll be successful at it. He knows exactly how to do it.

"I'm gonna die!" He wails. "It's too much! It's too much! Baz!"

"There we go," I say. I begin to set a brutal pace. 

Simon opens his mouth, and with a silent scream he orgasms. It's only as he spurts his seed on himself that he becomes vocal again. He's loud enough that I had to cast silencing spells when we first moved in for fear of our neighbors hearing us. I'm still thrusting into him as he comes down. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Too much! Oh fuck, Baz, I can't. Too much!"

I pull out immediately, hissing slightly before dropping his legs so that they're hanging limply on either side of me. I grab ahold of myself and begin to pump into my fist. 

"You're so fucking hot," Simon says. He's struggling against his binds (he won't get out. I used **stay put**.) "I want to touch you."

"Watch me, darling," I pant. 

I'm close. I'm watching him, he's gasping as if he's the one about to orgasm. His face is stained a pretty pink and he's biting his lower lip. He's beautiful, he's everything, he's mine. _He's all mine_!

My mind blanks as pleasure courses through me. Spreading from my core and causing me to clench my teeth as I spill onto his cock with a low groan. 

"Fuck," Simon says as he sags onto the sofa.

I'm still panting as I lean over him and kiss him. It's soft and sweet, before I pull away to grab my wand. " **As you were**."

Suddenly, his arms are around me. The shirt is a stretched out heap on the floor.

"Come here." Simon tugs at me.

I laugh, "wait, love. **Clean as a whistle**." 

I go to him as soon as we're both clean. I sit on his lap and lie forward. My head on his chest. I love the feel of our skin touching like this. The end credits of the film are playing on the television. It's just as well, I wasn't much interested in it.

Simon somehow manages to get the throw blanket off the back of the sofa and places it over me as best as he can. We're both too big to be lying like this. My legs are almost entirely off of the arm. But it's intimate, and I'm not ready to move us to bed. Not yet.

"I love you," I whisper into the skin of Simon's breast bone. I inhale his scent deeply.

His hands are in my hair, and it's as I begin to doze off that I hear him. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on **[tumblr](https://xivz.tumblr.com/)**!


End file.
